


Just do the dishes

by klancestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Lance (Voltron) Has a Big Dick, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Sub Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestuff/pseuds/klancestuff
Summary: “Is that what you think is going to happen?” Keith asks, raising a brow.Suddenly the atmosphere of the room shifted. Keith is no longer blushing and is wearing a dangerous smirk. Oh no.Lance always imagined Keith being awkward and sweet during sex. He knows Keith is no virgin, but he’s so quiet and guarded, and kind of bad with people. That would obviously translate into the bedroom (or wherever) right?Lance was very wrong.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 217





	Just do the dishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is based on a fic I read years ago in another fandom. I tried to find it, but I don't remember the name or who wrote it. It was a part of the Dan and Phil fandom, if you know it please let me know so I can give the author credit. Really it's just the concept of one person putting shit on the top shelf just to see some ass. See end for more notes.

Lance waves goodbye as he shuts the apartment door. He really doesn’t know what he’d do without Hunk. After all he’s the one that set him up with a roommate here. Lance was really nervous moving to a brand-new state, I mean he’s from Florida for Christ sake and he’s all the way in Arizona. He’s just glad Hunk was able to find him a place with a nice guy. I mean he hasn’t met this Keith guy yet, but Hunk wouldn’t set him up with an asshole.

Apparently, Keith was in one of Hunk’s astrophysics classes, because you know, everyone Hunk knows is also a genius. 

Lance looks around at the apartment. It’s a nice place. Has a decent sized living room, with a large couch and TV. The kitchen is right by the front door, with an island separating the two areas. He makes his way down the hallway to his new room. He can’t tell right now how big it is, because it’s filled to the ceiling with boxes. Lance sighs and starts to get to work unboxing all his shit.

He’s at the second to last box when he hears the front door open and close. 

“Hello?” A gruff voice calls out. 

“Hey!” Lance yells back as he walk out of his room, dusting off his hands. “I’m Lance! It’s nice to meet yo-“ he cuts off as soon as he looks at the man before him.

He is by far the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his life. Who the fuck has purple eyes? And that hair? How can anyone make a mullet work? He has fucking piercings too, on his eyebrow, his nose, and oh holy fuck, a lip piercing, he has a motherfucking lip piercing. As Lance continues to openly stare, he notices Keith is also kind of short, by kind of he means really short. Granted Lance is tall, about 6’4, but the man in front of him has got to be like 5’3. For a short guy, he’s pretty ripped, he’s practically bursting out of his leather jacket. God and he’s wearing a leather jacket, of fucking course he is, as if he already isn’t making Lance feel like he’s going to spontaneously combust.

So, there he is, mid-sentence, standing with his mouth open, gaping like a fish at this masterpiece of a man.

“You must be my new roommate, Hunk’s friend from home. I’m Keith,” he holds out his hand, which causes a bit of his wrist to show a tattoo.

Lance shakes himself out of his stupor and takes his hand. “Hey Keith,” he says with what he hopes is a charming smile, “I’m just finishing unpacking all my stuff, you have any plans for dinner?” 

“No, I mean I usually just order out or heat up something frozen.”

“Frozen!? Okay no from now on I am cooking us dinner every night. You got any groceries?” Lance asks with his hands on his hips, unintentionally looking exactly like his mother.

“Um no? I just told you I don't cook,” Keith shoots back, with a glare, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

_God dammit,_ Lance thinks, _I already fucked up and we just met. Why do I always freak out when I try to talk to hot guys._ “Let’s go shopping then,” he says instead. “We can take my car, unless you wanna take yours?”

“I mean I don’t think both of us and groceries will fit on my motorcycle,” Keith responds, still in a defensive position but a little less glarey now.

And if that isn’t the hottest damn thing Lance has ever heard. Keith has a motorcycle. Keith with his piercings and tattoos and leather jacket and motorcycle.

“So we should probably take your car,” Keith finishes, looking at Lance expectantly.

“O-oh! Yeah, right, my car, sure. Let me, um, just go grab my keys.” He practically sprints to his room, willing himself to calm down. He does not need to develop a fucking crush on his roommate. _Okay calm down, you have fantasies about people all the time, hell last night you had a dream about Hunk, this doesn’t have to be a crush, you just wanna fuck him. Or have him fuck you, let’s not be picky._ He takes a deep breath, grabs his keys, and walks out. “You ready Keith?”

“Yeah let’s go.” 

The drive there was a little awkward at first. I mean they just met and they’re stuck in Lance’s shitty car in traffic going to get groceries. Lance doesn’t usually have trouble starting up conversations, but he gets so nervous around attractive people. He knows that if he opens his mouth right now he’s either going to babble like an idiot or come on way too strong with his new roommate, and those seem like equally embarrassing options, so he just clenches his jaw and stares at the road. After a few minutes he can’t take the silence.

“So you have a lot of piercings huh?” Jesus fucking Christ what the fuck is wrong with him what was that why did he do that to himself who the fuck says that out of nowhere _._

“Uh yeah? I like them, is that a problem?” Keith raises his eyebrows at him expectantly.

“No no not at all, I just um like them I guess, they uh look good on you.” _Wait fuck back-track back-track,_ “I mean uh they look good on people in general, not on you.” Keith’s eyebrows rise even further on his head, “not that they don’t look good on you! They do, I just mean they look good on everyone,” Lance babbles. Dammit this is why he shouldn’t open his big mouth.

“Right,” Keith replies as he crosses his arms and sinks further into his seat.

_Fuck I need to fix this_ Lance thinks. “I don’t have any so I wondered what it’s like to have piercings.” That’s better than nothing. Or maybe nothing would be better at this point.

“It just feels like my face with some jewelry in it,” Keith eyes him a little suspiciously, which fair enough, Lance is definitely acting weird.

“Yeah I just figured it would hurt a lot to get them, like you’re literally getting stabbed in the face with a tiny needle.”

“It kinda did, I mean I have a high pain tolerance so I didn’t really notice, but some hurt more than others.”

Although Lance has thoroughly run his mouth, it seems like it made Keith relax a little bit. He was looking pretty tense during the time Lance complimented them immediately insult him in one sentenced.

Things continue on making small talk like that for the rest of the car ride. Keith tells him about some of his tattoos and Lance talks about his huge family. They talked so much that they almost didn’t notice when the GPS told them they arrived at the store.

As one would expect, Lance took the lead on the grocery shopping. Keith said the only stuff he could make came out of a box, and Lance deemed him not qualified to shop anymore.

They finally arrive back at the apartment with significantly less traffic than before. Lance unpacks the food and begins to cook dinner for the two of them, while Keith sets up the movie they agreed to watch. After much discussion, they both agreed on some weird documentary, although Lance would have preferred Mean Girls for sure.

After that, they fall into a nice routine. They do weekly shops, Keith cleans up after Lance cooks, they split all the other chores, and they have game nights and movie nights and it’s wonderful. They get to know each other; Lance discovers that Keith is actually a really cool guy. He’s studying astrophysics to become an astronaut like his brother, and he volunteers at the local homeless shelter. He would even go as far to claim that they have become good friends, and honestly, it would be hard not to become friends with a guy like Keith. He might seem a little rough around the edges, but he’s kind and fun to be around. Not to mention absolutely bangin’.

He discovers that Keith is terribly stubborn, almost more so than Lance himself. They have individual competitive streaks, but together they are downright dangerous. They once had a three hour argument over whether or not a person could hold the black plague in their hand. Lance was firm in his opinion of absolutely not, unless the person was holding a rat with the plague. Keith claimed that since the black plague is a thing, a person could hold in it their hand. Keith won, only because Lance couldn’t find it in himself to argue anymore.

He discovers that beneath all those (hot) piercings and (hot) tattoos, Keith has a big heart. He cares so deeply for the people he loves, and when they’re in pain or hurt, he takes it hard. After about six months hanging out every day of the week, Lance comes home to see Keith curled up on the couch in an over-sized sweatshirt sniffling.

Lance doesn’t want to scare him, so shuts the door, quietly announcing his presence. “Hey Keith,” he says as he shuts the door, Keith sits up and starts wiping at his eyes.

“Hey Lance,” he says with a small attempt at a smile.

Lance walks over to the couch and sits right next to Keith. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Keith doesn’t look up, but he shakes his head no, still sniffling.

“Do you want a hug?”

Keith slowly nods his head, leaning into Lance. Lance immediately pulls him in close, rubbing his back and holding him tightly. He feels wetness seep into his shirt, accompanied by muffled sobs, so he just squeezes Keith tighter.

“I don’t know what’s going on or why you’re upset, but if you want to talk about it, I’m here. And if you don’t want to talk about it, I’m still here. I’ll be here for whatever you need.” Keith takes in a deep breath and slowly sits up, much to Lance’s selfish disappointment.

“I’m okay. I mean I’m not okay right now, but I will be,” he takes in another shaky deep breath and clenches his jaw to keep from crying more, “I just got back from a visit at the hospital to see Shiro. It’s so hard to see him like that. His PTSD is so bad right now, and he’s experiencing phantom limb pain and I just don’t know how to help him,” Keith cuts off again with some more sobs.

Lance knew that Keith’s brother Shiro had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and got shot in the crossfire at a store robbery. He had survived but lost his arm in the process. He didn’t know it was this bad. The incident had happened weeks ago, but Shiro was still in the hospital to monitor his physical and mental health. He knew that Shiro was going to be fine, he just had to find the right words to express it to Keith. He pulls Keith into a hug again.

“I know Shiro isn’t okay right now,” he begins cautiously, “but he will be. He is so strong, hell he took a bullet for a stranger. He just needs time, and people like you, who are going to give him unconditional support and love during his recovery.”

“You’re right, I know he’ll be okay,” Keith looks up and gives him a real smile this time, “can we stay like this for a little bit?”

“Of course Keith, we can stay like this for as long as you want.”

They ended up falling asleep on the couch, holding each other.

After this Lance realized that he is past falling for Keith, he is completely head-over-heals for him, which is terrifying. Every relationship he’s ever had ended in his exes cheating on him. So forgive him if he’s a little scared to get into another relationship. 

After he figures it out, he starts avoiding Keith. No more game nights or movie nights, he still cooks but it’s early in the morning so both of them can just heat up leftovers. He knows it’s selfish, but he can’t bring himself to stop. He knows that if he starts spending time around Keith again he’s going to snap. He feels awful about it, but he really thinks it’s for the best, at least until he can get a handle on his feelings. The last thing he wants to do is making Keith uncomfortable, and he’s certain Keith doesn’t feel the same. He gets away with this for about a month until Keith confronts him. 

Lance is in his room, quietly minding his own business, working on his bio homework, when Keith barges in, slamming the door open.

“Jesus Keith! You scared the shit out of me!” Lance yells, chair spinning around with a hand over his chest, “what’s wrong with you dude?”

“What the fuck Lance? We literally live together and I never fucking see you! Did I do something? I know the crying was probably a lot, and if it’s that I’ll try to be better. I’m sorry for whatever I did, tell me what I can do and I can fix it-”

But Lance isn’t listening. And he really, really should be listening right now, because Keith is clearly upset and Lance doesn’t want Keith to be angry, but he can’t. He can’t possibly pay attention to anything Keith is saying right now. Because Keith, oh so beautiful Keith, is wearing nothing but a large T-shirt. And oh holy fuck those legs, with those thick thighs and his shirt riding up higher and higher with how he’s flailing his arms, and Lance can almost see the tip of his di-

“So I’m just really sorry and I miss you and please say something?” Keith pleads with his big beautiful eyes, and Lance immediately feels like an asshole. Is he really so afraid of his own feelings? He needs to fix this fast.

“No, no Keith, you haven’t done anything. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’m just figuring some stuff out and needed to be alone for a bit. I promise there’s nothing you have done. I’ll make more of an effort, the truth is I miss you too.” Lance offers a smile. “Why don’t I make us some dinner tonight?”

“Actually, I uh, made us some spaghetti, if you want some?” And Lance has never seen hot-headed Keith look more embarrassed than he does right now.

“Sure Keith, I’d love to.”

He follows Keith into the kitchen, desperately trying not to stare at his ass. That’s when everything goes to hell.

Keith reaches up to get a plate and Lance can see a bit of his balls and he almost passes out from all the blood that just rushed to his dick. 

“Hey Keith, I haven’t seen that shirt before, is it new?” He couldn’t help himself, he just has to know why in hell Keith is wearing that shirt.

Keith looks down, and blushes, “oh, um, in all honesty this is what I normally wear to bed, but I thought with a roommate I should probably dress more um, modestly, but since you hadn’t been around, I started to wear it again. I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I can go put some shorts on if you want.”

“It’s fine man I don’t mind, I’ll never say no to a cute guy in just a shirt,” Lance says with a wink. “Seriously though it’s hot as balls out, I’d rather you just be comfortable.” Lance says selflessly with absolutely no ulterior motives whatsoever.

And just like that they start hanging out again, and everything goes back to normal except one teensy weensy problem. 

Keith wears those damn shirts all the time.

It’s gotten the point where Lance is having wet dreams again like a teenager. It doesn’t help that he hasn’t had sex with anyone since he realized that he doesn’t just want to fuck Keith, he wants to date him too. It’s been about a month of no sex of any kind, which is unheard of for him since he graduated high school. So yeah, he’s a little pent up. Unfortunately that means he’s jerking his dick raw, and frequently coming so hard it reaches his chin. And really can anyone blame him? Keith is wearing those shirts and if he has to reach something, it rides up so far that Lance can see his balls, and sometimes even his little hole. It’s driving lance absolutely insane. He doesn’t want Keith to stop, if anything he wants to see more without actually doing anything about his feelings. Since Lance has no self-discipline, he starts to do some less than honorable things. He puts everything Keith uses on the top shelves, puts the remote on top of the TV, hangs his keys on the highest hook.

Because you see, Keith is as stubborn as they come, and as a short person, he refuses to ask for help when he can’t reach something. He stands on his tip toes for his keys, reaches as high as he can for the remote, and even goes as far as climbing on the counter for plates. Every time he does this, he shirt rides up, and Lance gets a peek at that cute ass and his tight little hole and Lances mouth legitimately waters.

So yeah, Lance is a dick, but Keith doesn’t notice anything right?

Keith does notice. 

When Hunk first asked Keith if he wanted a new roommate, his impulse was to say no. He likes living alone and his last roommate was a piece of shit that constantly asked Keith to cover his portion of the rent for him, fucked in the middle of the living room, hot boxed the apartment, and was just generally an asshole. Once Keith had enough money, he kicked him out and decided no more roommates.

But Hunk insisted that his friend was a good guy and wouldn’t screw him over. So he agreed.

And oh boy was Lance the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

Tall with tan flawless skin and bright blue eyes, legs that go on for miles and a tight ass. Fuck. Keith knew he was screwed when he first laid eyes on him.

It didn’t help that Lance was an incredibly nice and genuine person, Keith was falling fast.

So when Lance stopped hanging out with him, he thought he had been too obvious about his feelings. Lance had to know and that’s why he’s avoiding him right? He had to know, so he confronted Lance.

Lance told him it wasn’t anything he did, so he dropped it, and everything went back to normal. That’s when Lance started being an asshole.

He knows he’s short okay? He’s a little dude and that’s fine. He manages. He learned to fend for himself and climb shit to get what he wants.

Lance, for some reason, started putting everything where Keith couldn’t reach it. Like really? Keith has to climb everything, even just to get a cup for some goddamn water. Lance would just stand there and watch. Not offering to help or anything. Standing there, mocking Keith and his shortness. Keith was done. 

Lance was having a great day. It was the last day of finals, and no one yelled at him on his shift He opens the apartment door, and immediately knows he fucked up.

Everything is on the floor. The plates, cups, jackets, keys. Everything. But it was stacked neatly as it would be on the shelves.

Keith comes out of the back, wearing one of those damn shirts, looking absolutely livid.

“Oh hey Lance, what do you think of the new set up, now everything is where I can comfortably reach it, isn’t that great?” Keith says, arms crossed, hip cocked with his weight resting on one leg. His shirt riding up, giving Lance a glimpse of that pale inner thigh.

“Keith what are you talking about?” Lance says as he fidgets with wide eyes, praying that Keith will just let him off the hook.

“You know exactly what I’m fucking talking about asshole. I don’t know why you insist on putting everything on the top shelves just so you can watch me struggle you dick.” Keith emphasizes with a sharp glare. “I know I’m short, and I’ve been taunted my whole life because of it. I really hoped you wouldn’t be one of those people.”

And you see Lance has a few options. He could deny it again, come up with some stupid excuse Keith will never buy. Or he could admit that’s he’s a disgusting pervert and just wanted to see Keith’s cute little dick, risking their friendship that they’ve built for almost a year. It’s actually kind of impressive that Keith put up with this for so long, it’s been at least seven months of living together three months of Lance’s tall person fuckery. Lance owes it to him to tell the truth, Keith deserves it, and if he hates Lance so be it. Lance has earned whatever treatment he gets after this.

“Fuck Keith, I’m really sorry. I never meant to make you feel like I was making fun of you, I really wasn’t. I just um, I, uh, well-“

“You what Lance, just spit it out.”

“You’re fucking hot okay!” Lance blurts, “I liked you the minute I saw you and then you started wearing those damn shirts and they ride up all the time and I can see everything. Have you ever heard of underwear? Like fuck Keith what was I supposed to do!” Lance throws his hands in the air, and he finally looks at Keith, and completely shocked by what he sees.

Keith is standing there, blushing furiously, with wide eyes, staring at Lance.

“You-you what?”

“I like you okay? And not just for sex. Remember that month I avoided you? That’s because I figured out my feelings and got scared. I wasn’t sure how you felt about me, and honestly, I’m still not, but what I did wasn’t okay and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done anything like this without your consent, and I shouldn’t hurt you like I did. I understand if you don’t want me to live with you anymore, I’ll figure something out-” Lance gets cut off when hands grab his shirt and yank him down, shutting him up with a pair of slightly chapped lips on his. 

“I like you too,” Keith breathes, putting his head to Lance’s chest. “You’re so kind and sweet and so hot and I didn’t know what to think when you stopped hanging out with me. I was sure you had figured out how I felt about you, I mean, I wasn’t exactly subtle. Then we were good again, thank God, but you started putting everything out of my reach, and you’re right, what you did wasn’t okay. I wish you had just talked to me instead, if you really didn’t like me wearing the shirts you should have said something.”

“Oh Keith no, I liked the shirts too much,” Lance says blushing up a storm while not meeting Keith’s eyes. “When you have to climb stuff or reach up high I can see, um, well, everything.”

“What do you mean everything? They aren’t that short are they?” Keith says with a light blush, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

Lance thinks about how he should answer this question, because it’s clear to him Keith is interested. He’s rubbing his hands up and down Lance’s sides and glancing at his bulge, so Lance takes a risk.

He smirks and leans down to whisper in his ear, “I can see **everything** Keith. When you hike up your leg on the counter, I get a peek at that that adorable ass,” he says pinching Keith’s ass, making him gasp, “and I can see those tight little balls, just begging to be sucked. The things those shirts made me want to do to you. I want to bend you over the counter and fuck you until you couldn’t walk baby.”

“Is that what you think is going to happen?” Keith asks, raising a brow.

Suddenly the atmosphere of the room shifted. Keith is no longer blushing and is wearing a dangerous smirk. Oh no.

Lance always imagined Keith being awkward and sweet during sex. He knows Keith is no virgin, but he’s so quiet and guarded, and kind of bad with people. That would obviously translate into the bedroom (or wherever) right?

Lance was very wrong.

See, Keith has never been very good with people. He says the wrong thing, and generally has no idea what he’s doing during any interaction. However, Keith is good at sex. Once he knows he’s being flirted with, all bets are off. He fucks and gets fucked, he knows what he’s doing.

Keith leans in close, pulling Lance down to whisper in his ear “because I think it was awful naughty of you to look at me without asking first, what a little slut.”

Lance is shocked. His mouth drops open, his cock hardens even further, and he wonders what the hell happened to his Keith.

“Holy shit Keith,” breathes Lance, rutting his hips against Keith’s stomach.

“Do you like that Lance? Do you like being a naughty little slut?” Keith sneaks a hand up to grope at Lance’s bulge.

“Fuck yes, god Keith fuck,” Lance gasps as he rolls his hips into Keith’s hand.

Keith watches Lance’s eyes close as he loses himself into the feeling of having Keith’s hand on him, even if it’s through his clothes. Keith licks his lips as he takes in Lance’s furrowed brows and parted lips. God if Lance looks this good now, he can’t even imagine what he’ll look like while coming. He’s overwhelmed with the urge to kiss those plush lips, so he does.

And honestly, it’s much more tender than either of them anticipated. It’s soft and sweet, until Keith decides to take control. He parts his lips and slips his tongue into Lance’s eager mouth. The kiss morphs into an animalistic battle of teeth and tongues, and Lance loves it. He loves the possessive way Keith is kissing him, so he bites Keith’s lip, just to see what happens. Keith lets out the loudest noise he’s made yet, and grabs Lance by the hair to shove him against the wall.

The noise Lance releases is music to Keith’s ears. His little tiny whimper is filled with desperation and longing, and Keith can’t wait to give him what he wants.

But he’s going to wait. He’s going to have Lance absolutely wrecked and begging for Keith’s tight little hole.

He takes a peak to see what Lance is packing, and wow. His bulge in his grey sweatpants makes Keith’s mouth water. He’s not even sure if Lance is fully hard, and he feels huge in Keith’s hands. Keith let’s out a tiny moan his palms Lance even harder. He can’t help himself, he pulls Lance into their deepest most passionate kiss yet.

Lance keeps letting out these adorable little moans and whimpers, and Keith can’t take it anymore. He breaks the kiss and drags Lance to his bedroom. He spins Lance around, roughly pushes him down to the bed, and climbs on top of him.

“Now I’m finally above you, how does it feel little Lancey?” teases Keith.

“So fucking good Keith, you’re so hot,” Lance attempts grab Keith’s hips, but Keith is not having that. He grabs Lance’s hands and shoves them onto the bed above his head.

“Nope, not this time Lancey, your hands are going to stay right here, like a good little slut, waiting to get his dick wet,” Keith purrs into Lance's ear.

Lance outright moans, loudly and uninhibited as the humps his hips into the air, looking for any kind of friction that unfortunately, Keith isn’t ready to give yet.

Keith leans down, carefully keeping his hips away from Lance’s, as he pulls Lance’s shirt up to see his pretty little brown nipples. They’re so cute, and Keith just needs them in his mouth. He leans down and gives one a hard suck as he flicks the other one.

Lance gasps as he arches his chest into Keith’s mouth.

“The little baby is so sensitive here huh, that’s so sweet my little slut,” Keith says as he continues licking and playing with Lance’s nipples. He twists one harshly and bites the other, and Lance’s reaction doesn’t disappoint. He practically yells as his back arches in a way that looks almost painful. Keith can’t help it, he rolls his hips down, and groans at Lance’s gorgeous form.

They both moan and start grinding against each other.

Keith leans back, much to Lance’s displeasure, and takes in the sight before him. Lance looks wrecked already and they’ve barely done anything. His shirt is pulled up to his armpits to show off his puffy little nipples, and his sweatpants are so low Keith can see the beginning of his dick. Keith decides he’s ready to see the full thing. He waists no more time, and yanks Lance’s pants down so fast that he gets slapped in the face by the biggest dick he’s ever seen. It’s not like inhumanly big, but it’s thick and long and beautiful. Keith starts salivating as he gives the head a little lick.

Lances moan is long and drawn out, it’s clear it’s been awhile since he’s gotten any.

“Aw poor baby, has it been so long since this dick has gotten any attention? That must be so devastating for a needy little slut like you,” Keith teases as he begins slowly stroking Lance’s cock, and gradually gets faster until he’s properly jerking Lance off.

Lance’s hips jerk up without his control, his eyes squeeze shut as grips the sheets so tight Keith’s afraid they’ll tear. “A-ah! Keith,”

“I’m really not doing much Lance, you really are such a desperate whore. I bet you’re already close, maybe I should stop,” Keith says as he starts to lift his hand.

Lance’s eyes fly open as he outwardly panics, “No! Please, please, Keith fuck I need it please,” and he’s so gone, he’s started to tear up.

And Keith has got to be a sadistic bastard, because he doesn’t feel guilty in the slightest. If anything, he’s proud that he has made Lance lose all control. The poor thing is leaking everywhere, his dick just dripping precum at this point. Keith decides he’s done enough teasing… mostly. Lance definitely deserves it.

“But don’t you want to cum with my hole on your cock? You’ve been such a good boy, I want to give you a reward.” Keith says as he runs a hand down Lance’s bare chest.

Lance can’t even form words at this point, he just frantically nods and begins squirming around, eager for Keith to get on with it.

“I think I have too many clothes on, wanna help me Lancey?”

Lance is scrambling to sit up before Keith even finishes his sentence. He practically rips Keith’s shirt off while Keith just laughs down at him. Lance suddenly stops moving, and just stares at Keith’s dick. Keith starts to feel a little self-conscious, so he asks Lance if everything is okay.

Lance continues to stare at Keith’s dick as he responds, “you’re fucking me after this.” His voice holds absolute certainty as he ogles Keith.

Keith laughs again as he pushes Lance down to lie flat on his back. “Damn, I was calling you a slut because you’re a kinky little shit, but maybe you really are just a desperate whore,” Keith says with a small smirk.

Lance blushes slightly as avoids Keith’s, “shut-up, you’re horny too.”

Keith grabs Lance’s chin and forces his big blue eyes to look at him, “aw don’t be offended Lancey, it’s okay you can be as greedy as you want with me.” Keith says and finishes his sentence with a chaste kiss. Keith breaks the kiss and revels in Lance’s little disappointed noise as he reaches to his beside table to grab a well-used bottle of lube. He flips around so his ass is facing Lance’s face, and generously coats his fingers with lube.

He wants to tease Lance just a little more.

“Keep your hands where they are Lancey, I’m going to prep myself for you and you’ll just have to watch.”

“Keeeeeith you’re so mean,” Lance whines as he lets out an irritated groan. “Please let me touch you, please? Just a little lick, you look so beautiful with your ass in my face, please Keith,” Lance begs, but he obeys Keith’s orders by keeping his hands above his head.

Keith turns his head to look behind him and widens his eyes at what he sees. He’s never had anyone look at him the way Lance is right now. His pupils are blown wide as he stares at Keith’s ass like he’s about to eat the most delicious meal. Keith can’t help but give in to that lust ridden face.

“Alright little Lancey you can taste-” Keith doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before he is yanked back onto Lance’s face. Keith lets out a surprised noise as he allows Lance to lick into his hole.

Lance eats his ass like a man starved. Keith’s eyes roll back into his head as Lance licks and sucks his hole until it’s sloppy enough to stick a finger alongside his tongue.

“Fuck Lance, you’re such a good boy, eating my ass so well,” Lances moans into his ass at the praise, and his hips hump into the air. Keith reaches behind himself to push in another finger. He moans at the lack of stretch, Lance’s tongue and finger have made him so loose he could probably add another finger without any resistance. He puts in another finger, moaning softly, before yelling as Lance hits his prostate head on.

“Fuck Lance! There! Right there!” Keith shouts as Lance repeatedly pounds at his prostate. Lance eases in another finger with a little resistance, and Keith realizes he now has four fingers in his ass. He moans loudly as he grinds back onto their collective finger. He slowly eases his fingers out as he begins to lift himself off Lance’s face.

“Nooo Keith please, more,” Lance whines, and Keith just smiles at this needy boy. He turns around so he’s facing Lance, and lets out a groan when he sees Lance’s face. He is covered in spit and lube, his chin is soaking wet and he doesn’t bother wiping his mouth. Keith has to give his good boy a kiss. He sits up so he’s hovering over Lance’s dick and slowly lowers down as he guides Lance’s dick into his gaping hole. Both men let out loud moans as Keith sinks onto this massive dick.

Keith has never had a dick this deep inside of him, and this isn’t even all of it. He looks down at Lance and sees his hands twisted around the sheets at his sides, and his eyes tightly squeezed shut. His mouth is open in a silent moan as he clearly restrains himself from moving.

“Aww what a good slut, you’re being so careful with this big dick, how sweet of you. It must be so hard to hold back, poor baby. Your dick is finally where you’ve been staring all year huh, you were so naughty, setting everything up high just to get a peak at my ass. But now you’re so good, waiting for me to tell you what to do, such a sweet bitch,” Keith says as he slowly drags himself up and down the length of Lance’s dick.

Lance lets a loud moan escape at the dirty words as trembles with the effort of staying still. Keith is feeling loose, it took awhile with such a fat dick, and finally bottoms out. They both moan again as Keith gyrates his hips in tiny little circles. He begins to pick up the pace until he fully lifts his hips up, with just the tip of Lance’s dick still in him and slams all the way back down. The noise Keith makes is almost inhuman, it’s an animalistic yowl that’s so loud he’s certain the neighbors will hear.

Lance can’t believe how beautiful Keith is. He’s so wet and tight inside, his face is scrunched up in pleasure as he bounces his ass on Lance’s dick. Lance is actually shaking with the effort not to move, he wants to be a good boy for Keith, and Keith hasn’t told him he could move yet.

“Keith, p-please, I just, can I please move please Keith,” Lance doesn’t care how pathetic he sounds, he needs to move he can’t take it anymore.

Keith’s eyes roll back into his head as he continues to fuck himself on Lance’s dick. He’s so deep, Keith can feel him from the outside, and fuck if that’s not the hottest thing Keith has ever seen in his life.

“God you’re so big Lance, such a good boy, my good slut. Fuck me like you want to Lancey,” Keith says, almost breathless.

Lance immediately brings his hands to Keith’s hips and repeatedly shoves Keith’s lithe small body onto his thick cock. It feels so good, he can’t help but moan and whimper as he fucks Keith with like the needy, greedy, slut he is. He fucks hard, deep, and fast and all Keith can do is throw his head back and moan. He’s never felt this good in his life, his nerves feel on fire, his whole body is singing with pleasure he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

He looks down at Lance, and finds those gorgeous blue eyes already staring up at him. There’s so much love and care in those eyes that Keith gasps as he is overwhelmed with emotions. He reaches down to stroke himself as he gazes at Lance. Lance lets out a groan when sees Keith touching himself.

“Please cum Keith, I wanna see you cum all over me,” Lance moans out as fucks Keith even deeper.

“You’d like that huh Lancey, seeing me cum on you. That’s what a good slut like you deserves, you’ve fucked me so well, such a good whore,” Keith breathes out, “But I want you to cum inside me first, I wanna feel you pump your whole load inside me.”

“Fuck Keith please!” Lance is fucking him frantically now, all semblance of pace lost as he thrusts into Keith’s hole erratically.

Keith leans down to give Lance a brief kiss on his lips, and then purrs into his ear, “that’s it Lance, you’ve been so good for me, go ahead and cum.”

As if Lance was waiting for Keith’s permission, he curls in on himself as he begins to cum inside Keith. He’s practically screaming at this point, his orgasm so intense after being teased for so long.

Keith lets out some sinful noises of his on as Lance fills him, furiously bouncing on Lance’s dick as he strokes himself. He wants to come together so badly; he just needs on more thing to push him over the edge. Just as he’s thinking this, Lance opens bleary his eyes as he comes down from his high, lifts a hand to gently stroke Keith’s face and whispers, “cum for me Keith, please.”

Keith’s orgasm crashes over him like waves, as he moans lowly, almost like a growl. He falls forward onto Lance’s chest and holds himself up with one harm as he comes all over Lance’s pretty stomach. It’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever had, it takes him a long time before he comes to.

When he does, he’s mysteriously turned onto his side, next to a cum-free Lance, and a clean hole. He looks up to see Lance’s sleeping face and is once again filled with an overwhelming feeling of love. Lance cleaned him up, but more importantly to Keith, he stayed. He’s sleeping soundly next to Keith, and Keith feels like the luckiest man in the world. He knows they have a lot of serious discussions ahead of them, but he knows that he and Lance will get through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please feel free to leave any constructive criticism, I would love to hear what I can do better. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if there's a bunch of typos, I knew that if I proof read it before I posted it I'd lose my nerve lol. You can find me on twitter @klancestuff.


End file.
